Caledonia
by Zabby Perno
Summary: One-shot song-fic. Spoilers for the last chapter of the manga. R&R, please. Worked really hard on this one. OK, maybe not that hard... Implied InuKag, SanMir.


CALEDONIA

_I don't know if you can see_

_The changes that have come over me_

_In these last few days I've been afraid_

_That I might drift away_

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs_

_That make me think about where I've come from_

_That's the reason why I seem_

_So far away today_

_/Chorus/_

_Let me tell you that I love you_

_That I think about you all the time_

_Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home_

_But if I should become a stranger_

_Know that it would make me more than sad_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Now I have moved and I've kept on moving_

_Proved the points that I needed proving_

_Lost the friends that I needed losing_

_Found others on the way_

_I have kissed the fellas and left them crying_

_Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying_

_I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying_

_Somewhere with the wind_

_/Chorus/_

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire_

_The empty room, the forest choir_

_The flames have cooled, don't get any higher_

_They've withered, now they've gone_

_But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear_

_And I know what I will do tomorrow_

_When hands have shaken, the kisses float_

_Then I will disappear_

_/Chorus/_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

Kagome's POV

I sat down at my desk, and waited. It was the weekend before school was out for us seniors. No one would miss me, little ol' Kagome. I wondered briefly if my friends even noticed the change in me…

I missed InuYasha.

It reminded me of a song. Caledonia, by Celtic Woman. Yes, I like random music like that.

It felt like I would die in the depths of despair if I don't see InuYasha soon… Last night, I caught myself singing the song of Mt. Hakurei. That and the lullaby I'd sung to Shippo when he was having a bad dream.

I caught myself changing the names and writing our stories. How sad is that?

To quote the song here, "That's the reason why I seem So far away today."

I wish I could tell InuYasha I love him. I'm constantly thinking about him. It makes me wonder if he thinks about me…? I think he likes me. I mean there was that one time when Sota barged in on us when we were about to kiss. I wanted to kill my dearest little brother then.

It felt like Feudal Japan was calling me. I wanted to go home. I might have been born in this era but my home was with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and…InuYasha. And whatever kids Sango and Miroku had. I hope Sango has girls that will be heartbreakers and worry Miroku to death. That would be funny.

I don't want to be stranger…If I were…I would go throw myself off a nearby cliff. InuYasha and my 'family' back there have been everything I've ever had.

I've kept my body moving and acting happy. Whoever said I was a bad actor was dead wrong. My mind…Was still with InuYasha.

I almost lost Eri, Yuki and Ayumi. But I would have gained InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, Koga, and yes, even Sesshomaru. It makes me sad that Kagura died. I wonder if I was the only one to see his eyes light up when he saw her…I wish InuYasha missed me like Sesshomaru missed Kagura.

I kissed and dated Hojo for a while. When we broke up, because it felt like I was being unfaithful to InuYasha, I had left him crying. That happened with a few other guys too… I stole his dreams from Hojo—to marry me and settle down. I'm sorry Hojo. If you ever read this, know I am sorry.

I wasn't traveling but my conscience was flying every which way except back to me.

School was out for the weekend. Mama, Sota and I were camping. They had gone to bed and I was still up. It reminded me of when I was traveling with InuYasha. I stared into the fire. The forest's song was humming around me. It was nothing like back home. I mean, Sengoku Jidai. Note to self, gotta stop referring to Sengoku Jidai as home.

All my thoughts were clear. After I got my diploma, I would try to get back to InuYasha. To Sango and Miroku. To Shippo.

I will disappear to modern day Japan. Mama and Sota will miss me. Jii-chan…He won't be happy that I'm going back, but he'll get over it. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi will think I'm in America I hope…That way, Gramps can stop making fake diseases.

You know, if I think about it, Sengoku Jidai's been everything I've ever had…

Monday, I went back to school, smiling and happy. Eri asked me, "Kags? What's wrong?"

I looked at her. "Hm? Me? Nothing! Nothing at all. I've just made a few decisions. I'm going to America after school's out. I'm going there for school."

Yuka said, "But I thought you wanted to go to school here. To Tokyo U."

I shook my head. "I changed my mind."

After graduation, I went back. Sango and Miroku have three kids. Shippo's grown up. Rin's living with Kaede. And InuYasha, you ask? Oh. He and I are mated in his terms and married in mine. The good thing is I'll be able to live to see my family back in 2008. Which is a good thing.

InuYasha and I have one kid and one on the way. Kaneko is a handful, but she is a sweetheart. She looks just like InuYasha except with black ears and my eyes. I'm hoping our newest little one will look like me. I know that's probably selfish, but Sango has two little girls who look like her and her son looks like Miroku! I'm jealous! No fair!

Sorry. Hormones… (Smiles)

Well, life is going great. I hope to see you all soon…

Kagome

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hi, everybody. I was listening to Caledonia by Celtic Woman and I was reading an InuYasha fic. I was going, 'OMFG! This fits!' I stopped reading and wrote. I hope you like it.

I don't expect reviews, but I do like them.

No dedications this time. Except maybe Lisa, the woman who sings it. Hope to see you in town soon, Lisa!

OK.

Thanks for putting up with this.

IKSMF


End file.
